


Second Chance

by Galadriel34



Series: Rewards [7]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, M/M, Photomanipulation, mcdanno, wallpapers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 17:52:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2238048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadriel34/pseuds/Galadriel34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For NCISVU, who participated at the Weekend Challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Chance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NCISVU](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NCISVU/gifts).



[ ](http://s80.photobucket.com/user/galadriel34/media/Rewards%20for%20the%20weekend%20challenge/mcdanno.jpg.html)

click for full size as always :)


End file.
